<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are u into me? by paperlighthouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143540">are u into me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlighthouse/pseuds/paperlighthouse'>paperlighthouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spotify shuffle @ 3am (song fic collection) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Gay yearning, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic, aggressively modern, forgetful innie!, implied emo sungie, implied pastel innie, shortfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlighthouse/pseuds/paperlighthouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung and Jeongin unknowingly crush on each other every Tuesday and Thursday at 10:20 AM.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>inspired by clairo’s “hello”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spotify shuffle @ 3am (song fic collection) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are u into me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soft boyos. uwu.</p>
<p>i wanted to write some fluff and i like lo-fi so? here we are. also experimented a bit with my writing style~</p>
<p>pls enjoy c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>hello? </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin sets his backpack on the floor. He unzips it and set his notebook on the table and a pen on top of it. He swats open the cover and flips till he gets to his most recent scribbled notes. In pink highlighter “FINISH YOUR ONLINE HOMEWORK U IDIOT!” glares up at him. Jeongin rolls his eyes into the back of his head. He opens his eyes and looks at the blank page in his notebook.</p>
<p>Jeongin sets his chin in his hand. A finger pulls at his bottom lip. He rolls his eyes to his phone.</p>
<p>Sharpie Boy has his Apple earbuds in, eyes half closed as he stares ahead. His thin lips move whisperily, parting in small circles and hearts in the center. His hoodie is black today. His pale knees covered in doodles press through his ripped jeans. Jeongin’s nails jab at his gums when his lips stretch. He looks down, pretending to scroll through his phone. He looks down at his notebook, he taps the cap of his pen against his page.</p>
<p>Pen to page he begins sketching the wings of a bat and a fox (again).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>are you into me</i><br/>
<i>like i‘m into you</i><br/>
<i>do you want to do the things i want to do with you</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>you’re just one click away</i><br/>
<i>click away</i><br/>
<i>click away</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>from something real or fake</i><br/>
<i>real or fake</i><br/>
<i>real or fake</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung clicks his mechanical pencil. He holds down the eraser to slide the lead back in. He begins clicking the pencil again, jogs his toes against the carpeted, classroom floor. The boy in front of him shifts and Jisung’s assaulted with the smell of cologne. He leans back till his head hits the wall. He rolls his eyes over to the clock. He watches the red second hand glide over the numbers… 5…6…7…8.</p>
<p>At the 12 he pulls his earbuds out of his ears. Closing Spotify he releases a breath. Their professor greets the class, not looking up from the computer screen. The projector buzzes to life and blinding white meets the dry erase board.</p>
<p>Their professor drones, summarizing last class’ lecture. Jisung toys at the zipper of his pencil bag. They begin underlining the projected document with a blue marker. It barely has any ink left and they glare at it. They swap it for a red one on the floor by the teacher desk.</p>
<p>Jisung pulls his hood up a little more till the top droops just a bit.</p>
<p>Sticker Cheeks is writing notes hurriedly, trying to keep up with their professor somehow maintaining a level pitch and zooming through syllables at the same time. The stickers are… peaches. His pink hair has barrettes on the right side clipping them away from his eyes. They sparkle slightly off the harsh lighting. Jisung clears his throat. He readjusts his pencil in a better grip. He twirls it.</p>
<p>Jisung starts to copy down the notes and symbols onto his printed lecture slides. A smile twitches at the corners of his mouth. He leans over his desk.</p>
<p>Pencil to paper he begins to write (again).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>you’re so close</i><br/>
<i>and yet so far</i><br/>
<i>i wonder how you look</i><br/>
<i>when you’re in the dark</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>you’re just one click away</i><br/>
<i>click away</i><br/>
<i>click away</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>from something real or fake</i><br/>
<i>real or fake</i><br/>
<i>real or fake</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lunagoogie"> my twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>